Beautiful Questions
by glittergirl20
Summary: Modern Day AU As Finnick and Annie's wedding day approaches things seem to go south. Especially when an unexpected guest keeps showing up. Sequel to Beautiful Disaster
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I'm supposed to be studying English not china patterns." I say to my fiancé Finnick. As he is looking online at possible place settings for our wedding.

We've been engaged for almost four months and we haven't gotten very far on planning but that is for many reasons. The first few months we were engaged Finnick was in Australia for an internship. We are also still in school. Finnick is going for his masters and I have one more year for my bachelors. I want to finish school before I walk down an aisle. Finnick knows this as well and he's alright with it. So I haven't even thought about planning the wedding yet, even though Finnick has boughten it up multiple times.

All we have figured out is that we want to get married on a beach in spring or summer.

Finnick smiles.

"I'll study the china patterns while you go type your paper or something." Finnick says and I smile. "When are you picking out the dress anyways?" He asks.

"When we know the actual date." I say and open my laptop. I'm not all that excited about picking out the dress yet. I'm not a dress wearing girl and you can best believe I won't be paying thousands of dollars for a dress I will only wear for one day.

"I thought you just wanted to get married at the beach." Finnick says with a smile.

"I do." I say. I never considered where I would get married until now.

I knew we wouldn't be married in a church. Finnick and I aren't very religious we could've gone for the decor but that somehow felt wrong. A beach is nice besides, Finnick and I both like sand between our toes. "But which beach and where have not been chosen yet." I say and click on my file. "Unless you really want Lake Erie, so we can get married with the smell of dead fish and pollution in the air." I say and he smiles.

I start typing profusely. I'm a little behind on my study schedule. Although my schedule gives me a slight cushion. So if I'm running late I'm technically 'on time'.

"Can't we just hire someone to do all this for us?" Finnick asks.

I look up at him to see if he is serious. I think it is half serious and half I'm kidding. Finnick and I can't really afford that. Finnick has to repay his student loans. He is currently going for his masters degree. However this program is paying for his courses as long he can keep a 2.5 or above. I'm still going for my undergraduate degree. It's my senior year and I'm excited because I might have something set up for New York after I graduate.

"That costs too much money. We are paying for most of this ourselves." I say.

My Mom doesn't have enough money to help us and neither does Finnick's. Besides, since this is our wedding we should be paying for it ourself.

My Dad has been calling me nonstop probably because I haven't told him Finnick and I are engaged. My Dad and I have an interesting relationship.

I almost got beaten to death last year by some psychopath/Finnick's abusive father. I went to my Dad to ask for help. But he said he would only help me if I broke up with Finnick. He blamed Finnick for me almost getting beaten to death. Although when I was in the hospital my Dad never visited me.

Finnick and I did break up for a month but that was for different reasons. When my Dad got wind of it, he said he would help me now because Finnick was out of the picture. I didn't really need his help anymore and I was insulted by what he had done.

I'm starting to phase my Dad out of my life. It is easier than I thought it would be. Then again, we were never very close. He cared more about his job than his family. The situation got worse when my parents got there divorce. He was just so cold. I know he tried at times. But when you turn your daughter away in a time of need it is unforgivable.

"True. What about the after party?" Finnick asks.

"We need to pick a spot first." I say.

"Right." Finnick says. "But-" He starts

"Finnick, if you don't stop I'll go to the library." I say gently. "This paper is worth almost thirty percent of my grade."

"Aren't girls supposed to be all about the wedding plans as soon as they get that ring on their finger." He teases.

"Not this one." I say and stand up. "We could always just go to city hall." I say. It would be cheaper but I think almost every girl wants to get married in a nice dress in front of their friends and family.

"No. My Nana wants to see me get married. She says it's more fun that way."

"Well that I won't disagree with." I smile and go over to kiss him. "I need to tutor." I work at the tutoring center at school to make some money. I have a full ride to school but I do have expenses I need to pay for. Besides, since I am helping people it does make me feel good.

"Will you be home for dinner?" I ask. Finnick and I don't live together yet. He still has a lease with his roommate Peeta. Peeta offered to let him out of the lease but since Finnick is an 'honorable man' he said he would stay until the lease is up. It doesn't really matter. I practically lived with Finnick last year because I got beaten and almost murdered outside my apartment. I didn't feel comfortable staying there so Finnick let me stay with him. It was nice besides, Finnick and I stay over at each other's places all the time. I know what it will be like to live with him when we get married.

"Probably not, but call me. Okay?" He says.

"Okay." I say and lean in to kiss him. His lips touch mine. "Remember to lock up." I say. I gave Finnick a set of keys and I have one for his place as well.

"I will don't worry." He says with a smile.

"I always worry." I say. I don't need to add especially after the 'incident'. That's what Finnick and I call my beating outside my old apartment. "And stop worrying about our wedding. It will be fine." I say.

"Again most girls would be more excited about this." He says.

Now that it's been a few months the initial excitement has worn off. Don't get me wrong, I'm still excited but, I'm not showing off my ring obnoxiously anymore.

I set my stuff down and sit on his lap.

"I am excited Finnick." I kiss his cheek. "But it's going to be hard to plan the wedding and go to school at the same time. Remember I said I wanted to get married after I finished school."

"I know, and I know you're excited." He kisses my cheek and I smile.

"I am." I whisper.

"I'm going to give you homework then." He says with a smirk.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Start with the people you want there."

"A guest list?" I smile.

"No." I raise my eyebrows. "Well yes." He kisses my cheek. "Just invite the people we absolutely need to be there." He says and I smile. "Then we can make a separate list of people we know we will give good gifts and money."

I laugh.

"Okay." I say and kiss him.

"Okay." He says.

"I already know who I will write down first." I say with a smile.

"Your Mom?" Finnick asks and I shake my head.

"You." I whisper and kiss him.

"Well I do need to be there." He says with a smile.

"Yes you do." I say and my phone alarm goes off signaling I need to leave for my tutoring job. "I really gotta go Finnick." I say and stand up.

"I love you." He says.

"Love you too. Bye." I say and walk out the door.

* * *

When I walk back into my apartment my see the light in my living room is still on.

"Finnick?" I say confused.

"No." I hear and am confused by how he got in here. "What are you doing here Dad?" I ask as I see him in my living room.

"I wanted to see you. I heard you got engaged."

"Was it Mom or Ella?" I ask. Ella is my younger sister who I am very close with. However, she is still on good terms with our Dad. Not great but she still speaks with him on a regular basis

"It doesn't matter. I've been saving up for you and Ella for your wedding day." He holds out a card. "This is yours." He says.

"I can't-" I start

"I started this when you were three Annie. I have one for Ella too. And If you didn't get married you would be set for a while." He is still holding out the card.

I sigh and take it from him.

"That's the account number. There should be at least fifty."

"Fifty what?" I ask.

"Grand. You might actually have more." He says.

"What?" I ask confused. I can believe he has that much money in there. My Dad is rolling around in money. He works for an esteemed law firm and is a corporate member.

"This was your wedding fund that I started when you were a toddler. It's now yours to use as you wish."

"No." I say.

"Annie be realistic, I know you. And I know you're not going to use it on a wedding. You're smart enough to know that Finnick's student loans debts will now also effect you. You can use the money I'm giving you to pay off the school debts or other debts either of you have."

"I can't. I won't take your bribe." I say.

"It isn't a bribe Annie. I was going to give this to you anyways. Just think of it as a gift." He says.

"I don't trust you." I say.

"I don't doubt it. For what happened and my obvious distain for Finnick. But, I cannot just not give this to you. It isn't ethical."

"Don't expect an invite to my wedding because of this."

"I wasn't expecting one when you didn't tell me about your engagement." He says and stands up. "I like this place better. At least I know you won't get beaten to death." He says and walks towards the door.

I want to yell at him or say something because the reason I was in a crap hole apartment last year was because he couldn't afford to give me a few extra bucks. Now he's giving me a bank account with fifth plus grand to just spend on my wedding.

I can feel myself shaking with rage. I'm about to say something when I hear the door close.

I tap my pen against my kitchen table as I look at my 'absolute' guest list. So far I have my Mom, brother, sister, Grandad, Aunt Ben and Uncle Sue, Finnick's Mom (and his other family members) Johanna, and Peeta.

At the bottoms of the page I have written Mimi, Pop Pop, and Dad. They all have question marks next to their names because I'm not so sure I want to invite them. Mimi is my slightly racist, sexist, and homophobic Grandma but, the only reason she is on the list is because I do want Pop Pop there. Since he is Mimi's wife she will obviously be there. Dad is obvious. Even though I don't want him to be there he did give me all this money and he is my Dad.

I expected my 'need to be there' list be longer but I guess I like simplicity. Plus this would be super cheap. Although you really can't forget anyone besides, there's still the list we need to make of our rich/ generous relatives.

"Did you do your homework?" Finnick teases.

"I did and I have a question." I say.

"What?" He asks with his goofy smile.

"Do you think I should invite my Dad?" I ask. I haven't told Finnick about this account with lots of money in it. I want to hear his opinion first.

"I dunno. You said you didn't want to see him because of what happened last year. You said you felt betrayed and that he did you wrong." Finnick says gently.

"If you were me would you invite him?" I ask.

Finnick sighs.

"Probably." He says softly. "I mean you only get married once." He says. "Hopefully." He adds with a smile.

"We're going to stay together." I smile and kiss him. "Seriously you would invite him?" I ask.

"It's a slippery slope Annie. This could define your relationship for the future."

I nod. I know he's right.

"He gave us money." I say.

Finnick raises his eyebrows.

"Like a bribe?" He asks.

"He said he started a wedding fund for myself and Ella since we were little kids. So he gave it to me. Although he said I could use it for whatever I wanted."

"How much?" Finnick asks.

"A lot." I say.

Finnick raises his eyebrows wanting a better answer.

"There's enough to pay off all your student loans and still have some leftover." I say.

"That's a lot of money Annie. I think he deserves an invite then." He says.

"Yes but, that's what he wanted all along." I say.

"We can invite him." He says carefully "But that doesn't mean he has to be part of the wedding party."

"You're saying he doesn't have to walk me down the aisle?" I say.

Finnick nods.

"I mean, you can invite him but that doesn't mean he is part of the wedding. After all, we will probably have to invite some relatives we've never heard of until now." He says.

"I guess." I say.

"Let's not think of that now. Like you said we have time."

"Yes we do." I smile and kiss him.

* * *

The last couple of days have been interesting. I can't stop thinking about my Dad. I know I don't really need to worry about the guest list yet but it is eating away at me.

I sigh and go check the mail. I haven't in a couple of days and know it is probably piling up. I don't usually get a lot of mail but recently I have been receiving congratulation cards because of the engagement.

When I go back upstairs I rifle through it. It's my electric bill, grocery coupons, and a small card.

The card wouldn't be strange if it didn't have a return address or my address. On the envelope it just only says _Annie Cresta_. Maybe someone just knew where I lived and gave it to me.

I open the letter and see it is a small card. It's made from a piece of paper. It has a flower drawing on the front.

This must be another congratulations card.

When I open the card I see I am correct.

The word Congratulations is in the middle and written in very precise penmanship.

I look down and see who it is from and feel my heartbeat in my ears. I start to break out in a cold sweat. I feel numb. I barely notice when the piece of patter slips from my fingers and falls to the floor.

The card is from John Kirk Odair. The card is from Finnick's father. The card is from the man who almost beat me to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**.

It wouldn't be strange to get a card from Finnick's dad if he didn't try to beat me to death or if he wasn't in prison.

The only reason I know this is his Fiather's name is because it was in the police report.

I can feel my throat get tight. Finnick's Dad got locked up in jail. I don't remember how long for, but it was for over a year. He wouldn't or shouldn't know we are engaged.

He shouldn't know where I live either yet, here I am with a letter from him.

I look down at the Linda engraved in my arm and shutter.

Linda is Finnick's Mom's name. When his Dad captured me he took out some of the rage he felt for her on me. He dyed my hair to make me look more like her. He beat me several times. He finally engraved Linda into my arm when he felt I was worthy.

I pull out my phone and dial Finnick.

"Hello?" Finnick says.

"Can you come here please?" I ask softly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asks.

"I got another congratulations card." I say softly.

"Okay?" He says unamused.

"Finnick it was from your Dad." I say.

"Annie are you sure?" He asks worried.

"Well, I don't know his handwriting but, he signed the card." I say.

"He's in prison Annie." Finnick says.

"I know. Which is why this is so creepy. He shouldn't even know we are engaged."

"You can send letters from prison." He says.

"How would he know where I live? How would he know we are engaged?" I ask worried.

"It just said Congratulations right?"

"Yes." I say.

"That could mean more than one thing. It could mean congratulations because I graduated." He says which makes sense except for one thing.

"Then why didn't he send it to your place?" I say.

"I don't know." He says softly.

"How does he even know where I live?" I ask.

"I don't know and it's not like anyone we know would've visited him. He shouldn't know where you live or that we're engaged" Finnick says.

"Exactly."

"I don't even know anyone from that side of the family so I don't understand." Finnick says.

"This is creepy." I say. "This is like _I Know What You Did Last Summer._ When you think the killer is gone but then sends another note that says 'I still know.'"

"That was a movie." He says. "We should just call the police to make sure he's still locked up." Finnick says.

I nod.

Finnick comes over and then calls the police. Finnick's Dad is still locked up but, the clerk suggested that I go down there for other security purposes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Finnick asks.

I shake my head.

"It's not like I'm going to be speaking with him. I'm just going to be talking to an officer or someone." I say.

Finnick nods and kisses my cheek.

"Call me right after." He says and places his hands on my cheeks. He kisses the top of my head.

"Won't you be at work?" I ask and place my hands on top of his.

"This is more important." He says and kisses me and takes his hands off my cheeks.

"I'll be fine." I say.

"Okay." He whispers and kisses me. "But call me right after."

I smile.

"Don't worry. I will."

I go to the police station and they confirm he is still locked up. They also ask me lots of questions. I don't know the answer to most of them.

"Have you gotten any other messages or letters?" They ask me.

"No, or none that I noticed." I say and she nods.

"I think we have everything. If something like this happens again please call the police." She says.

I stand up and am about to leave when I think of something.

"What would happen if I visited him?" I ask.

"That would not be ideal Annie, that is probably what he wants." She says and I know she is true. This guy is a stalker and likes to watch his prey.

"I think it would make me feel better to see that, he is in fact locked up." I say which isn't a lie.

"Alright but you don't need to talk with him."

"I know." I say.

I get taken to a room that shows cameras of all the cells. I see him sitting in there and he is writing.

"Does he send lots of letters?" I ask. The man looks at a book. "Not really."

"Okay." I say.

"Seen enough?" He asks and I nod. "Remember call the police if anything else happens."

I nod. I get back in the car and drive home. I call him when I get home.

"So?" He asks.

"He's still locked up. The police told me to call if this happens again." I say.

"Hopefully this doesn't happen again." He says.

"It's still bothering me how he knew where I lived and how that card got into my mail slot." I say.

"Me too." He whispers.

* * *

"Isn't this ethically wrong?" I ask Finnick as I take a bite from my cake.

Finnick and I are getting free wedding cake samples at a really nice bakery. It's giving the illusion that we are going to pick this place to make our wedding cake when in fact we already know. Peeta offered to make our wedding cake and we happily accepted.

It's been almost four months since that card incident and nothing has happened, I think it was just some creepy thing that happened. Although I still wonder how he knew where I lived.

The wedding plans seem to be coming along. We still aren't very far but the guest list is coming together and we picked out a cake. The matter of a date still hasn't come into play but it's not like we are putting down a deposit somewhere. We actually won't be putting one down anywhere because we are getting married on a beach. We have a nice secluded one all lined up. It's just the matter of actually finishing school.

I talked to my school advisor and she said I may need to take a few more classes next semester. My timeline got messed up after I was almost beaten to death. I'm going to try and take them online. I want to marry Finnick this year. I don't want a long engagement I just want to be Finnick's wife.

"No. We don't know the exact cake we want." He says with a smile and feeds me a bite.

I lean in closer to him.

"But we aren't going to use this bakery." I whisper.

"But we can give Peeta ideas." He whispers back.

I roll my eyes but take a bite of the chocolate mousse cake.

I smile.

"Try this." I say and feed Finnick.

"Good." He smiles. "Better than the red velvet and the strange vanilla chocolate chip." He says.

"Do you think Peeta could make something like this?" I whisper.

"Peeta could do anything cake wise. Besides, he's my best friend. He just wants to make us happy." Finnick says and I smile.

"True." I say and kiss him.

I hear my phone alarm go off.

"I gotta go to class." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Okay, I'll just take care of this." He smiles and motions towards the sample cakes.

"You're a better liar than I am." I kiss the top of his head. "Love you." I say.

"Love you too." He says.

I turn to leave and I see the baker head to Finnick. I'm sure Finnick can just say we loved them all so much that we don't know yet. Although I wouldn't buy that.

* * *

"You got mail." Peeta says as Finnick and I come in. After class Finnick and I went out to lunch/dinner to Tom + Cheese it's the place we technically had our first date. It's nothing special, just a grilled cheese place but, they have dessert grilled cheeses on donuts which are to die for.

"Probably more congratulations cards." Finnick says.

"The initial drop off happened already." I say.

"It's probably a part of those relatives we don't know so they just got word." Finnick smiles. "And if they cared enough to send a card I think they would send a nice gift as well." He smiles and I roll my eyes.

Finnick rifles through their stack of mail. He pulls out some bills and the presumed congratulation card.

"Peeta this doesn't have a return address." Finnick says.

"Someone must've dropped it in the box." Peeta says unamused.

"Finnick-" I start.

"It's fine." Finnick says knowing what I am thinking.

Finnick tries to hide it from me after he reads it.

"Just junk." Finnick says in an unconvincing tone. "Peeta, Annie and I went looking around for good cake ideas today." Finnick says trying to distract me.

"Cheating on me already?" Peeta teases.

"Annie loved a… what was it called Ann?" He asks.

"Chocolate mousse." I say.

"I could experiment and try to make you a nice one. But I was hoping to go for something with coconut because of the white, it has to do with wedding." Peeta keeps talking up some coconut cake. Personally I wouldn't mind it. It would probably taste good.

But my mind is still on that card Finnick just got.

 _Make sure to pick out a nice cake. I'll see you soon_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Finnick I really think we should talk about that card." I say to Finnick.

"It was nothing Annie." He says.

"I saw what it said Finnick. Someone is following us or me."

"Well, it isn't my Father because you just saw him in jail." Finnick adds and reaches for his hoodie.

"Well, it's someone and I'm scared." I say softly.

"Come here." Finnick says and hugs me. "It's going to be okay." He whispers and kisses the top of my hair.

"We should call the police. They told me to if something like this happened." I say.

"I know." He says.

"Do you really not think your Dad is behind this? I ask.

"He's locked up Annie." Finnick says gently.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have friends who can do his bidding for him."

"Annie, they record the conversations when you talk to someone in there."

"How the hell would you know that?" I ask.

"That's what all the cop shows say." He says with a smile and I roll my eyes.

"I don't want anything bad to happen Finnick, to either of us."

"Nothing bad is going to happen."

I sigh.

"We'll call the police." Finnick says.

I nod.

Finnick and I did call the police and it seemed like they are doing what they can, which Finnick and I deceivered as doing nothing. The more we report the more helpful it will be I suppose.

* * *

"So your father in law to be is stalking you." Johanna says.

"It can't be him he's in prison." I say.

"Haven't you ever seen a prison movie? He probably has someone who is doing his bidding. He probably has some friends."

"The police are looking into that right now actually."

She nods.

"Hey Johanna." I say trying to change the subject.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Where did you get your tattoo?" I ask. Johanna has the tree of life tattooed on her forearm.

She smirks.

"Why? Do you want one?" She asks.

I nod sheepishly.

"Annie Cresta the prude wants to get a tattoo." She says and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not a prude." I defend. "And I want to cover this up." I say and take off my bracelet that is covering 'Linda'.

"I see." She says indifferent.

"Do you think they could do that?" I ask.

"Probably. What are you going to get?" She asks with a smile.

"A tribute to an Edgar Allan Poe poem."

She rolls her eyes.

"You're such and English major. Besides, wasn't Poe a drunk and really depressed?" She asks.

"Yes but, it speaks to me." I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"Which poem?" She asks.

" _The Raven_."

"That poem with the talking bird about his dead wife?"

I roll my eyes but, she isn't exactly wrong.

"It means something to me." I say and she nods. "Besides, anything is better than looking at the Linda for the rest of my life."

"True." She says.

"I already have Peeta helping me with a sketch but-"

"You haven't told the fiance?"

I shake my head.

"I just don't know what Finnick will think." I say softly.

She snorts.

"Finnick won't care. He just wants you to be happy and plus-"

"He still feels guilty." I say softly.

"He probably will for the rest of his life and you can't control that." She says.

"I know. It just makes me feel bad."

"Well that is justified." She says. "But, there's nothing you can do about that."

"I guess." I say.

She smiles.

"So."

"So what?" I ask confused.

"Can I see the sketch?" She says.

"It's at my apartment." I say. We are currently at her apartment.

"Then let's go." She says a little eagerly.

I sigh.

"It's nothing that exciting." I mumble.

"Annie, this thing will be on your body forever. If you don't want to show me the drawing then you shouldn't get the tattoo." She says.

"I know. I know but, I wanted Finnick to see it first." I say.

She groans.

"You and Finnick probably never keep secrets from one another."

"That's probably not true. I'm sure we don't tell each other every single detail of our lives." I say.

"Well I'm just saying you probably won't have to worry about getting cheated on."

"Finnick wouldn't cheat on me, he's too much of a gentleman. He would break up with me and then sleep with the whore." I say and Johanna laughs.

"Well, I'm just saying you guys are in the fifty percent that will make it."

I smile.

"I know." I say and smile.

"Speaking of the wedding and everything should I be insulted you haven't asked me to be a bridesmaid yet?" She asks.

"That doesn't seem like your style." I say.

"Shut up." She says.

"I was going to ask you but, I knew you would say yes." I say and she smiles. "But the maid of honor gig goes to my sister." I say.

"What the almost twenty year old?" She asks and I smile.

"She's my closest friend." I say.

"I wish I had a sibling. Speaking of how's Carter?"

"Oh yeah I didn't get into that with you or anyone really." I say.

"Not even Finnick."

"Well, I told him but I didn't 'gossip' or anything."

"Men don't know how to do that." She says.

"Eh not really they just aren't as catty and don't do it as well." I say and she laughs.

"So what's with your brother?" She smiles.

"When I told him I was engaged he told me he was getting married tomorrow." I say.

She raises her eyebrows.

"Just on a whim?" She asks.

"Well, I think he wanted to marry Tony for a long time. He's been with him longer than I have Finnick and since gay marriage is now legal in all of America." She nods. "So they got married and they are looking to adopt a little baby."

"Well, that's probably why they got married."

I nod.

"I'm just thinking that's intense a baby and getting married." I say.

"Your brother is like what twenty-six, twenty-seven? He's running out of time besides, it can take years before you get a cute little baby. You have to apply and all this other stuff, it's bleck." She says.

"Why do you know this?" I ask curious.

"I did a research project on it. I found it quite fascinating ." She smiles.

"Interesting." I say.

"You're getting married on the beach right?" She asks and I nod.

"What if it rains?" She says with a smile.

"It's supposed to be good luck if it rains on your wedding day. It's not like that is all planned out yet."

"Yeah well, I'm not the type of girl into dresses and la de da but, they say it's not official until you set that date."

"Well I don't care who is saying what but, I have more important things to worry about, like school and my stalker." I say.

"I'm sure the stalker thing will pass."

"That's what they want me to think. They waited four months before sending the next message. They want me to think I'm safe and then, bam there's the next card."

"Did you notice that both of these things were related to your wedding?" She asks.

"It did cross my mind and the polices mind but-"

"What if it's like some crazy ex."

"It's not a crazy ex, this is bigger than some crazed ex-girlfriend." I say.

"It can't be one of your exes."

"What exes? My high school boyfriend and the one guy I dated for a couple months before Finnick."

"God you are a prude." She says.

I roll my eyes.

"Johanna."

"I'm just saying." She says.

"So being with only a few guys sexually means you're a prude now?" I ask.

She smirks and I roll my eyes.

 _Ding_. I hear and pull out my phone.

 **Alex** : _You're tutoring me today correct?_

"Oh crap." I say.

"What?" Johanna asks.

"I forgot I had a tutoring session today." I say.

 **Me** : _Sorry Alex I'll be right there_. I text back.

"I gotta go." I say and she nods.

"I still want more details about that tattoo." She says.

"You'll get it as soon as I tell Finnick."

"I'll be waiting patiently." She says.

"Well, you don't have any other choice." I say with a smile and leave.

I walk to Campus Center as quickly as possible. I hate when I leave a student waiting for me. I'm walking so quickly that I end up running into someone.

"I'm sorry." I say and help them pick up their things.

"Don't vorry about it." I hear the man say. He has a Russian accent and looks vaguely familiar. By the time I get to the library I figure out why he looks familiar. I stop in my tracks and look around. I no longer see him. That man was in the house Finnick's Dad kidnapped me in. Which doesn't make any sense because he was arrested on drug charges.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

The next few weeks have been weird. I feel like I need a body guard will the me at all times. I haven't seen the Russian again but I get the feeling I know he is watching me.

Johanna says I'm paranoid and that the Russian accent probably just triggered my memory. But I know that was the same man. After you get taken by some psycho you don't forget the other people involved. Finnick doesn't really talk about it and when we do, he just tells me it will be alright. I hope we will be alright.

"Hey Finnick?" I say with a smile. I still haven't told him about my idea of getting a tattoo.

"Yes my love?" He says with that smirk I love.

"What would you think if I got a tattoo?" I ask.

He looks at me confused.

"I don't know. Why, do you want one?" He asks.

I nod slightly.

"I'm thinking about it." I say.

"Really, what brought this on?" He asks with a smile.

"Well, I uh." I rub my forearm.

"You want a cover up?" He asks and I nod. "That's a great idea." He says which surprises me.

"Really?" I say making sure I heard correctly.

"Really, what are you thinking about getting?"

"I uh, actually, I have something better than a description." I say.

He raises his eyebrows.

"Did you get it already?" He asks and leans closer to my forearm. I still have the wrist scarf on but, he would've been able to tell before.

"No. I've been working with Peeta to make a sketch." I say and Finnick nods.

"How long have you been thinking about getting a tattoo then?" He asks.

"How long have I been thinking or how long have I been working with Peeta on it?" I ask and he smiles.

"With Peeta." He says.

"Not very. I just kept getting tired of seeing it, especially when that creepy card came in the mail. I don't want to look down at my arm with an engraving of someone else's name on my wrist." I say.

"And getting a tattoo will make it different?" He asks.

I nod.

"I think so." I whisper.

He smiles.

"Well, if it makes you happy, then I'm happy." He says. "But, if you do get a tattoo just make sure everything is spelt correctly." He smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"There aren't a lot of words." I say and get the sketch. "It's actually inspired by the Edgar Allen Poe poem, _The Raven."_

"That one with the bird talking about his dead wife?" Finnick asks.

I sigh.

"That's what Johanna said, there's more in there than that."

"Yes, nevermore." He says.

"Yes." I say and hand him the sketch.

The sketch is mostly a feather but some of the tuffs have flown off and they look like birds or ravens and the word nevermore is underneath it.

"It looks nice but-"

"Don't say but." I say disappointed.

"No, no, it looks great. I'll thank Peeta when I get home but-"

"But, what?" I ask nervous.

"You don't really like needles."

"I can handle this Finnick. Besides, I want you there when I get it." I say.

"I would be honored to do so." He says and kisses my cheek.

"There's just one more thing." I say.

"What? Do you want to get a nose ring as well?" He teases.

"No. I just wondered if you wanted me to wait until after the wedding to get this done." I say softly.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"You can get it now if you wish. It won't bother me one bit." I kiss him. "Just make sure to get it some place clean."

I nod.

"I was going to get it the place where Johanna got her's." I say.

"And you think that's safe." He says with a smile. I know he's joking.

"Yes." I say.

"Good, well just let me know when this all goes down."

I nod.

"Hey Annie?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Why didn't you come to me first? Why did you just go to Peeta."

"I wanted to make sure I had a nice picture to show you before I told you. Besides, I wanted to see a picture to make sure I really wanted it. I didn't want to tell you right away because I knew you would mock for the rest of my life." I say.

"I would not mock you for the rest of your life, probably for a few months after but, not the rest of your life."

I smile.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually getting a tattoo." Johanna says.

"Well, believe it." I say.

"Let me see the drawing again." She says and I do.

"I can't want to see it on your boney little wrist." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Do you want to be with me when I get it too?" I ask.

"Nah. You, Finnick, and the tattoo artist is enough." She says. "But, you must send me a picture as soon as you have it on your wrist."

"Don't worry. I will." I say with a smile.

* * *

"It looks good." Finnick says as we are walking back to my place. "Does it hurt?" He asks and I shake my head. "I'm really proud of you Annie."

I look up at him confused.

"Because you didn't cry." He clarifies.

I roll my eyes.

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought. Besides, I got rid of it." I say. It feels good not to have that Linda on my wrist anymore.

"That you did." He says and kisses my forehead.

"And I think everything with this stalking thing will work out." I say.

"What does that mean? We don't know who is following us/you around."

"I know but, I get the feeling we will be okay." I say

"Why?" He asks.

"Because it's you and me it will always be alright." I say.

He smiles.

"I know." He says.

 **A/N:There's a link to the picture of Annie's tattoo on my profile page.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

It's almost winter break. My sister Ella is already on break and is coming to visit me. She wants to take my mind off the stalker thing. We haven't heard anything from the police and I haven't seen the Russian. I think we might be okay… for now.

To distract me, Ella suggested we go wedding dress shopping. I didn't say no, I've thought about what I should wear. It's not like _Say Yes To The Dress_ where I have a budget of thousands of dollars. If I spent a thousand dollars on a dress I am only wearing for one day I would slap myself. Those thousands of dollars could go to a car or something more important.

I regretfully took my Dad's money. Finnick's student loans are all gone. Which means we won't be going into debt at the start of our marriage. Finnick and I aren't very finically stable. Hell, we don't even have very 'real' jobs. Sometimes I wonder if Finnick and I are getting married too young but, I want to marry him. I also wanted to marry Justin Timberlake when I was eight. But that was fake. This is real and plausible. I just don't want to loose Finnick. Lots of marriages fail after the first year.

Ella comes into the apartment and hugs me.

"Let me see it." She says and grabs my I first told Ella I got a tattoo she didn't buy it.

My tattoo has healed. It looks nice. It looks at lot better than the Linda scar. It makes me feel different somehow.

"Bad ass." Ella says and I roll my eyes. "Did it hurt?"

I shrug.

"Kinda." I say.

"Finnick. Did she cry?" Ella asks as we walk into the living room.

"No but she did hold my hand." Finnick says.

"That's so sweet." Ella says mocking me.

"So what are you two doing today?" Finnick asks with a smile.

"We're going shopping." Ella says proudly.

"What for?" He asks unamused.

"Something for your wedding." Ella says excited.

"Shouldn't I be going then?" Finnick asks looking at me.

"No. I don't need your help for this." I say and Finnick raises his eyebrows. "It's just dress stuff." I say. Finnick's eyes light up.

"Are you going to get your dress?" He says excited.

"Maybe." I say softly.

"Try and get it nice and wavy for the beach." He smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"I'll try." I say and kiss his cheek.

"You shouldn't even be discussing this. It's bad luck." Ella says.

"I thought that was only if I saw the dress or bride on the wedding day." He says.

"It's bad luck, trust me." Ella says.

Finnick sighs.

"I hope you find something nice." He says and kisses me.

"I hope so too."

"Bleck you two are so adorable." Ella says and I smile.

"See you later." I tell him.

He nods.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Annie come on." Ella says impatiently.

"Bye Finnick." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Bye Ann." He says.

I smile as I walk towards Ella. I really like when he calls me Ann. He doesn't do it very often so I feel special when he does.

* * *

"That's the one!" Ella shouts. To be fair she has said this about three other dresses but this time, I feel it too.

It's a short dress. It cuts right above the knee. I wanted a short dress once we decided to get married at the beach. When you get married outside I think you should wear a short dress. The dress has a sweetheart neckline. It's white but not too white. It makes me feel pretty. It makes me want to see that smile on Finnick's face when we get married.

"I think you're right." I whisper.

Ella does a strange stereotypical annoying girl getting a wedding dress squeal.

"It's even on sale." She smiles. "It's like fate." She says and I nod.

Instead of thousands of dollars it's a few hundred, which I am okay with. My prom dress cost almost a hundred dollars and this is way more important than prom.

I move my hips back and forth to see the dress flow like the waves. I'm smiling like a little girl. This is my dress.

"I need it." I say. I don't cry like on _Say Yes To The Dress_ but I can't stop smiling.

This is one of the few things I actually like doing about the wedding planning. I like picking things out. Finnick and I still haven't registered anywhere but it will be fun.

* * *

After Ella checks the apartment to make sure Finnick isn't home we stash the dress away. I put it in my closet. I'm sure Finnick will find it but, Ella kept saying 'it's bad luck if he sees it before the day'.

"We should've found your maid of honor dress when we were out." I say.

"Do you know your colors?" She asks.

"Hues of blues or teal. Think beach." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"And what will Finnick and the manly, men wear?" She asks.

"I dunno. A suit is too formal. Haven't really discussed it yet."

"Ugh you and Finnick are so behind on wedding details it's driving me crazy." She says.

"Well you might want to hold onto something because I think Finnick and I have settled on a date."

"Really?!" She says excited.

I nod.

"June third is what we are looking at."

"That's close." She raises her eyebrows. "Are you pregnant?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"No, and if I was that was the wrong dress to buy." I say.

"Why June third?" She asks.

"Because the reception area near the beach is free then."

"What are you going to do after you graduate school?" I ask.

I shrug.

"I have some jobs and internships lined up."

"What about grad school?" Ella asks.

I shake my head.

"I don't really know about that." I say and she nods.

"I can't wait for your wedding." She smiles.

"Lots of stuff still needs to get done. Besides, there's that whole stalker thing."

"I think the stalker thing is cooling off." She says.

"God I hope so. Although in movies it doesn't-"

"This isn't a movie." She says. "So are you and Finnick going to be spending Christmas together?" She asks.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because you're engaged now. When you're married you're expected to hang out with both sides of the family."

"I haven't really thought about it." I say.

"Well you might want to. Personally if I were you, I would go see Finnick's Mom."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you aren't speaking with Dad."

"But I like seeing Mom and Carter." I say. "Speaking of Carter have you heard anything on him and Tony getting a baby?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"When they find out we will be getting lots of texts about it, trust me." She says and I nod. "We should get Chinese food." She says.

"Fine." I say and we do. I order enough for Finnick too. He doesn't come over but he will eat the leftovers. And if he doesn't I will.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to Mom's." Ella says after we have finished.

"Drive carefully." I say because it is a four hour drive.

"Don't worry I will Mom." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Love you." I say and hug her.

"Love you too." She says.

* * *

Finnick and I discussed Christmas brake and we decided to stay with his Mom. Finnick was reluctant at first but figured we would be doing this for the rest of our lives. After Christmas we are going to my Mom's. She worries about me and I want to see her.

"Annie, Finnick." Finnick's Mom greets us as we walk inside.

Finnick's Mom -Linda- has a small house. When you walk inside the front door you are on the landing that will either take you to the basement or the main level. It's a two level house. A basement and the upper living area. It has three bedrooms. With the kitchen and living room off of them. It reminds me of my Grandparents house.

"Hi Mom." Finnick says and kisses her cheek.

"Hi Linda." I say and she smiles.

"Hi guys." She smilies.

"Aunt Sarah is here Finnick." His Mom says in a warning tone.

Finnick sighs and goes upstairs. I've only met his Aunt once and she wasn't very friendly. It seemed like she kept trying to one up Finnick with her own son. Finnick says she likes to keep score with her sister on it. According to Sarah, Finnick is winning because he graduated on time and is engaged to be married.

His cousin and Uncle are also here.

"So how are the wedding plans?" She asks.

"They're coming along." Finnick says and sits on the couch.

"Do you know when the day will be or is it just going to be an ongoing engagement." Sarah says with a smug smile.

"Finnick and I are actually thinking, June 3rd." I say. Linda brings in a chair from the kitchen for me to sit on because there isn't enough furniture for everyone.

"That's soon." She says and looks at us strangely. I wonder if she is wondering the same thing Ella was.

"Yes, well Annie and I want to get married soon after she graduates because we can't bare another moment of not being husband and wife." Finnick says and I laugh but, try to cover it with a fake cough.

"I see." His Aunt says coldly

Sarah is looking at me strangely.

"What's that on your arm dear?" She asks and points at my tattoo.

"It's a tattoo."

She scoffs.

"No one will take you seriously in the working world."

"She can cover it up." Linda says.

 _She knows._ I think to myself. Linda knows this tattoo is to cover up the scar that was/is here.

Sarah doesn't say anything.

We watch a sports game that is playing. Occassional talk is mentioned every once in awhile. Once they leave Finnick and I go to bed.

"She hates me." I say.

"She hates both of us. Remember I'm still 'winning'. You got my Grandma's ring." Finnick says and kisses my forehead.

"By the way, where did June 3rd come from?" He asks.

"We talked about it and I wanted to shut her up."

He nods.

"I told Ella the same thing and she thought I was pregnant or something." I say.

"It is soon." He says. "But I do want to marry you."

"And I you."

"It's not like we have lots of things to plan. We know where the beach is and the reception area will also be on the beach. We could get married as soon as you graduated." He says.

"Yeah but, we have to rent that part of land to make sure it's ours." I say.

"I've been thinking about that actually." Finnick says.

"Really?" I say. He nods.

"Remember how we stayed at my Grandparent's house in Aspen last year?" I nod. I do, it was so beautiful and wonderful.

"I was thinking we could just rent a house on the beach. We could get a big one that can hold the wedding party and a few immediate family memebers. We could get married there and have the reception all in the same place. It would be cheaper and more officent." Finnick says.

"That's actually a really good idea." I say.

"Why do you sound surprised?" I ask.

"I'm not surprised, just in awe." I say and kiss him.

"I don't know if I can get June 3rd but, I'm sure I can get in the month of June." He says.

"I love it." I say.

"Now all we have to do is get everything else ready." He says.

"We can cross one thing off the list." I whisper.

"What might that be?" He asks with a smile.

"My dress." I whisper.

"I can't wait." He says and kisses me.

"Neither can I." I whisper.

I fall asleep quickly imagining Finnick and mines wedding day. I'm suddenly very excited. We actually have a plan set in motion. I just can't wait for that plan to become a reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You can still back out you know." Ella says as we are driving down to the wedding sight.

"I couldn't and I don't want to either." I say.

"You're damn right you couldn't this stupid bridesmaid dress cost a hundred dollars." Johanna says from the back seat.

I roll my eyes.

"I let you pick from multiple dresses. You just happened to pick the most expensive." I say.

"Why are you letting us look all different anyways?" She asks.

"They're all in the same color hue." I say.

"So that makes it fine?" Johanna snorts.

"Yes it does. Try to stay positive. Annie is getting married in three days." Ella says.

"Well it would be easier if the drive wasn't ten hours away." Johanna mumbles.

"It will be worth the wait. I promise." I say.

"I'm sure it will be." Johanna says. "Remind me again why Finnick and his party aren't riding with us?" She asks.

"Because Finnick wanted to do some last minute moving." I say.

"Oh right moving." Johanna says and rolls her eyes.

After graduation I got a job at a start up company. It's actually pretty close to the area. It's an hour away from where I live now.

I talked it over with Finnick and he said we could find an apartment closer to both of our destinations. Our new apartment is cute, I guess. It's in a good area but it isn't the dream place to live. The apartment I'm currently live in wouldn't be either. We need to earn more money to have a 'real' place.

It's kind of stressful though because Finnick wants to have everything all moved in before we get married.

I think he's disillusion but that won't stop him from trying. He's almost finished but, if he wants to make it to our wedding he'll have to admit retreat.

"So if he doesn't show up by tomorrow are you worried he's not going to show?" Ella asks with a snicker.

"Why did I chose to ride with you guys?" I ask.

"Because you aren't very close with the others." She says.

It's true. I'm not. I needed four people in the wedding party to match Finnick's groomsmen. I picked people who I am generally close with.

Although I wasn't too upset about it, considering the turn out. Finnick and I invited over a hundred people. I didn't even know we knew that many people. However, only around seventy are coming. The people who said no were mostly those really odd family members that you need to invite but never talk to. Or people who had plans already.

Our wedding is in a rental house. It's a big one too. The whole wedding party is staying there. They generously helped pay as well. But Finnick and I do want somewhere more private for the… well night of the marriage and the short lived honeymoon. So that night will be in a hotel.

We booked a house where the beach is literally in the backyard. There are fences so it will be private. I did lots of DIY things for decorations. Finnick and I did need to pick out the dish wear but that is okay.

"Are you excited?" Ella asks.

"I'm alright. I am a little worried for the rehearsal dinner." I say which is tomorrow night. I just get the feeling something really bad is going to happen.

"Here, here." Johanna says and I roll my eyes.

The drive to the house seems to take forever. It takes a while to find as well. Finnick and I have never seen the house, just pictures. But when we pull into the driveway I can tell this is the place.

It's perfect, well, almost. Some of the driftwood and sticks need to be moved from the backyard but other than that it looks wonderful. The house is three stories. It looks wonderful. Almost like a castle.

"Nice place." Johanna says as we walk inside.

"It is." Ella says.

The other people in the wedding party start to arrive shortly.

My phone starts ringing and I see it's Finnick.

"Hello." I say excited.

"Hi. Did you get here okay?" He asks.

"I did." I say.

"And?" He asks.

"It's perfect. I just need you." I say.

"Well, I'm on the road now." He says.

"Good. How does the apartment look?" I ask.

"Good. I got the bed set up-"

"Of course that would be your first priority."

"Shut up." He says and I smile. "I hope we get kitchen appliances because honey, we don't have a lot."

"Seventy people are going to be coming to our wedding. I'm sure someone will give us something we need." I say.

"You're probably right. I just shouldn't worry." He says.

"No, you shouldn't." I say. "Just get here soon."

"I will. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say and the phone goes dead.

Finnick doesn't make it until ten.

"This place really is beautiful." Finnick whispers.

"I know. I can't believe I get to marry you in a few days."

"Me neither." He whispers and kisses me.

I hear a banging on the door.

"Remember no sex before the wedding." Johanna says loudly.

We both laugh.

"Why did we invite her?" Finnick asks with a smile.

"Because she's my best friend." I say.

"I know." Finnick says and kisses me.

"Thanks for convincing Katniss to be in the wedding party." I whisper.

"She didn't need much convincing." Finnick says and I smile.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says and kisses me. "And in two days you'll be Mrs. Odair." He says and I feel myself blush.

"I like that." I kiss him.

"Me as well." He says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Okay let's go!" Johanna shouts almost mockingly

"Where are we going?" I ask slightly confused and still tired. It's early in the morning. I wish I was still in bed.

"Duh brunch." Ella says.

"Why is that a duh? And why are you so excited Johanna? This is so not your style." I say.

"That is true." Johanna smirks. "But maid of honor over there wants to have all the bridesmaids to have a brunch before the rehearsal." She says.

"You make it sound so terrible." Ella says.

"Well, I thought there would be a drunken bachelorette party." Johanna says.

"You just wanted a male stripper." Ella says.

Johanna sighs.

"It's just what you're supposed to do. Don't' you think Finnick is going to have a bro fest?" Johanna smiles.

"He already had a 'bro fest'." I say.

"What? Last night?" Johanna says jealous.

"A couple weeks ago." I say unamused.

"What?" Johanna says jealous.

"It doesn't matter. We wanted to keep it low key. I think they just went to a few bars." I say.

"We could go to a few bars." Johanna says.

"I can't get drunk. Today is the wedding rehearsal and tomorrow I'm getting married." I say with a smile.

Johanna sighs.

"Fine." She says annoyed.

"We can just party after I get married." I say.

"It's not the same but, I'll take it." Johanna says.

"It's supposed to be all about me and you're worried about not getting some lame stereotypical bachelorette party?" I say with a smile.

"Whatever, let's just go to brunch." Johanna says.

"Yes, let's." Ella smiles.

"Do the two other bridesmaids know about this?" I ask.

"Katniss is downstairs talking to Peeta. She's looking at the wedding cake. Which looks amazing." Ella says with a smile.

"All for free too." Johanna says.

"Peeta's a nice friend." I say.

I see Katniss in the kitchen talking with Finnick and Peeta.

"Are you ready Katniss?" Ella asks.

"Yeah sure." Katniss says not very enthused.

"Where are you going?" Finnick asks.

"Brunch." Ella says and Finnick nods.

"Have fun." Finnick says and kisses me. "Just remember the rehearsal is at one. Then there's the rehearsal dinner-"

"Finnick I'm going with my sister who is basically the wedding planner right now." I say and he smirks.

"I see, well she can take care of you."

"Yes she can." Ella says.

Finnick smiles.

"Mom." I say as I walk towards the living room.

"Yes sweetie?" She asks.

"Are Carter and Tony here yet?" I ask. My brother and his husband were supposed to come last night but, there flight got delayed. I don't really care if they miss the wedding rehearsal but, I do want them to be at the wedding.

"No but, I tried calling them and it went straight to voicemail, maybe they are on the plane." She says with a smile.

"I hope so." I whisper. All of the other guest should come tomorrow for the wedding just the wedding party should be here so far.

"Don't worry." She kisses my cheek. "Have you seen your cake?" She asks.

I nod.

"I have and it's beautiful." I say.

"Annie! Come on!" I hear Ella shout.

"We're going to brunch." I explain to her.

She nods.

"Have fun then sweetie." She says.

We arrive at the restaurant and get seated. We get seated outside and get a nice view of the beach.

"It's so beautiful." Katniss says.

"Hopefully it's this nice tomorrow." I say.

"Well, they say it's good luck if it rains on your wedding day." Ella says.

"Don't jinx it Ella." I say.

She rolls her eyes.

We order a round of mimosas and talk about tomorrow and the rehearsal for tonight. After two mimosas we order food. The strange thing about brunch is you could get something more on the breakfast side or a sandwich or something. I sometimes think they call it brunch so it is acceptable to drink alcohol with it. Although there is orange juice in the mimosa so it's okay.

By the time brunch is over I will admit I do feel a bit tipsy. Ella isn't twenty one yet so it is safe to let her drive. Although I doubt Katniss and Johanna feel anything. I am a very light weight drinker and from nights of going out with Katniss and Johanna I know they are heavy drinkers.

When we get back I see my brother has arrived.

"Carter!" Ella says first.

"Hey Ella. Where's the bride to be?" He asks.

"Right here." I say and hug him. "I have something I want to tell you just later." He says and I nod.

I look towards the clock and see there is only thirty minutes until the rehearsal.

"Is everyone else here who needs to be?" I ask to the room.

Finnick comes walking towards me. He isn't smiling, he looks almost angry. He takes my hand and leads us to our bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"This." He says.

I expect him to hand something to be. Maybe the stalker sent some creepy wedding gift but, I don't see anything.

"What?" I ask.

He points out the window.

"Is that my Dad?" I ask.

"Yes. He showed up ten minutes ago." Finnick says.

"He wasn't' supposed to come until tomorrow. He's not in the wedding party." I say. "Unless Ella…"

"Your sister wouldn't do that." Finnick says.

I leave the room.

"Ella!" I shout and she comes running up here.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Did you tell Dad he was in the wedding party?" I ask.

"Of course not. He knows Grandpa is walking you down the aisle. I told him not to come until the day of the wedding." She says.

"Then what is he doing here?" I ask.

"I don't know. Didn't you take money from him, for this?" Ella asks.

"He gave me money but, said I could use it on whatever. Very little of that money went towards the wedding." I say and she nods.

"Maybe he thought-"

"He made it crystal clear." I say.

"You don't think he brought Pop Pop and Mimi do you because-"

"I doubt he would be that gutsy Annie." Finnick says. I didn't invite either of them for a reason. I would've been okay with Pop Pop but, not Mimi. She would just make the day worse. She's so offensive.

I hear the car door close as he starts coming to the house.

"The rehearsal is supposed to start soon. If we all just go outside no one will be able to answer the door." Ella says.

"There's a side entrance to the house." I say.

"Let's just worry about it later." Finnick says and we walk downstairs.

Finnick's Mom/the officant goes to the front of the aisle. Nothing is formally set up yet but, we know what it is going to look like. Finnick's Mom is going to be marrying us because she was already ordained from a friend's wedding. It saves money, and I know it will mean something to her. Linda isn't always the most confident person. She also still feels bad about what happened with Finnick's father.

The rehearsal went smoothly. I'm glad we practiced but, it isn't that hard. I guess knowing when to turn the music on is helpful. Although if someone did mess up it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world as long as I still get to marry Finnick.

The rehearsal dinner food isn't that fancy. We are just having BBQ and the fixings that go along with it beans, mac and cheese, coleslaw.

We ordered it from a good restaurant around town. We're in the south so they must have good BBQ and it is. However, dinner is interrupted when my Dad comes into the house. Someone must have opened the door with all that is going on. We aren't really eating outside in the tables we are supposed to be. Some are eating inside and some outside. I don't really care as long as people stay in their assigned seat tomorrow.

"Annie, Finnick." He says and walks towards us.

"Dad. Guests aren't supposed to come until tomorrow." I say with an edge.

"I know but, I thought I'd stop by early. I had no idea this many people would be here." He says.

"It's for the wedding party Richard." Finnick says.

"I see. So I guess you didn't want me to help." He says.

"Grandpa is walking me down the aisle. Besides, he wants to see all of us get married before he dies. I don't think he saw Carter get married." I say. Carter's marriage was on the down low for some reason. Carter said he only got married because Tony and him wanted to adopt a baby. The adoption agencies think married couples looks better on an application. I'm sure it does.

My Dad grimaces. He doesn't like that Carter is gay and he never really liked his partner either. Just like how my Dad doesn't like Finnick.

"Dad, I think you should go." I say. "Only the wedding party is staying here. I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

He sighs.

"She's right Rick. You should go." My Mom says.

He sighs again.

"I'll be here tomorrow and you can't send me away then. I RSVPed and I do want to see what my money went to." He smiles and leaves.

I didn't want my Mom to know he gave me money because she didn't give me anything. She couldn't afford to. Which I understand, she doesn't make much money and paying for the lawyers through the divorce didn't help.

"He gave you money Annie?" She asks.

"He said he made a bank account when I was little for my wedding. I didn't use a lot of it." I'm not going to add for the wedding. She doesn't need to know I used most of the money he gave me to pay off Finnick's student loans.

"I see. I vaguely remember him making an account for you and Ella." She says. I can tell she is telling the truth but, I can also tell she feels guilty about something.

I sigh.

"I'll go." Ella says and I nod.

"Don't stress Annie, every wedding needs some drama." Finnick whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek.

I nod and head to the kitchen.

I haven't really gotten an up close view of the cake so when I do, I sigh from the beauty. I hear the door to the kitchen open.

I turn and see it's Peeta.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"That seems to be the general consensus." He smiles. "I just really care what you and Finnick think." He says and walks closer. "I'm going to add more tomorrow. If I add all of it now I'm afraid it will melt." He says.

"The cake is going in the fridge anyways right?" I say and he nods.

"I just don't want anything to get ruined."

"I don't think you could." I say and he smiles.

The cake is a nice vanilla cake with buttercream frosting. Right now it is decorated with the light blue frosting with little white dots. The cake topper is a heart but, it is made from a shell. It also has a veil like material coming down from it. He has starfish and seashells made to frame the bottom and some on top.

"What are you going to add tomorrow?" I ask.

"I'm going to add starfish and sea shells on the cake of each tear." He says and points to different places. "It will look even better and don't worry they will be a sandy white." He smiles.

"I think Ella cares more about the color scheme than me. I just want it to taste good." I say.

"It does don't worry. It tastes just like the sample pieces I gave you and Finnick."

I smile.

"You should open a bakery." I say.

"I've thought about it but, I enjoying painting more. Even though I can make wonderful designs on cakes like this, it's not the same." He says.

I nod.

"I'm not going to lie Annie, I'm going to miss living with Finnick." Peeta says.

I smile.

"I know."

"But, he's not the best in cleaning." Peeta adds.

"I know, which is why I wanted our apartment to have a dishwasher. "

Peeta chuckles.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"No. There's nothing to be nervous for. I'm marrying Finnick. I just hope his written vows aren't better than mine." I say and Peeta smiles.

Finnick and I wanted to write our own vows so it would be more 'personal'. I didn't have a problem with it, it was actually Finnick's idea. I may be the English major but, I'm just worried that I'll get all tongue tied.

Eventually everything dies down and people go to bed. Finnick and I walk upstairs. We are about to walk in to our bedroom when Ella stands in front of the bedroom door.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" She asks.

"Going to sleep." I say.

"And it's really just sleep." Finnick says and I roll my eyes.

"You can't do that." Ella says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you and Finnick can't see one another tomorrow until you are getting married." Ella says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I think we will be okay." He says.

"You can't go in there Finnick!" She shouts this time.

"What has gotten into you Ella?" I ask concerned.

"Your dress is hanging up in there, he can't see it. It will bring bad luck." She says.

Finnick nods.

"Well, I don't want to see your dress yet." Finnick says and kisses my cheek.

I nod.

"So this is goodnight?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch Ella." Finnick says.

"I know. There's a spare room." She says.

"Good."

I hug Finnick and lean against his chest.

"I love you." I whisper. He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too." He kisses me. "And next time I see you we're going to be married." He whispers in my ear.

I smile like a school girl.

"We're going to be married." I whisper and kiss him. Tomorrow I'm going to marry Finnick Odair.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says and I let go of him.

"I can't wait." I smile and kiss him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He says.


	8. Chapter 8

**There is going to be a blurb with Finnick's POV before the wedding.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Finnick's POV.**

"Wake the hell up everybody!" I hear Annie's sister shout.

I shortly hear her bang on the door.

"Finnick get up you're getting married today." She says.

"I'm well aware, I'm marrying your sister." I say.

"Well you need to get up and look ready."

"I'm not a girl. I don't need makeup or my hair done. Neither does Annie quite frankly."

"I know but you can do last minute checks."

I look at her confused.

"The photographer, the caterers-"

"I though this was your responsibility." I say.

"I'm the maid of honor for my sister. My job is to be with her." She smiles.

"Ella I wasn't involved in most of the planning."

She rolls her eyes.

"Making a few phone calls won't kill you."

"Fine. I want this day to be perfect too." I say.

"I'm sure you do." She says almost with sarcasm.

"Mostly for Annie. I want to make sure she gets what she wants." I say and Ella smiles.

"Oh do you have a playlist for the DJ. I asked Annie for one which she gave but I wanted to know-"

"All I care about is that our first dance is the Ellie Goulding version of _Your Song_ and _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Lepoard right after."

"Why is a song about a stripper the next song?" Ella asks.

"Because it played after Your Song that's also why it's the Ellie Goulding version." I say.

She nods.

"I'll make sure they know but you do realize grandparents and stuff will be here."

"I think Annie and I can control ourselves." I say and she smiles.

"Good. Now take a shower and get dressed." She hands me some papers. "Call those people." She says and stands up.

"Ella wait." I say and she raises her eyebrows. "You don't think your Dad will do anything. I mean you're the only kid who still actually speaks to him."

"He won't do anything Finnick."

"Really, because I get the feeling he will punch me or something."

"He won't do anything. Like you said I'm the only child who still only talks to him. I think he wants to fix that. He has with Carter some but Annie will take more convincing." She says and I nod.

"Call those numbers." She smiles and I roll my eyes.

I call the numbers everything is alright for the most part.

I take a shower and head downstairs.

"Finnick no!" I hear Ella shout.

"I just want breakfast. I'm not going to sneak up to see Annie."

"She's going to eat now too." Ella says.

"I thought I just couldn't see her in her dress." I say.

"You can't see her at all." Ella says.

"Don't be so rude." I hear Annie say.

I sigh.

"I'll see you later Annie." I say instead.

* * *

 **Annie POV**

"I'm getting married today!" I say as Ella comes into the room.

"Yes you are." She says.

"I should shower, then we should start on my hair." I say.

My hairstyle isn't that dramatic but we are supposed to get married late afternoon.

"I'll heat up the curling iron." Ella says.

I smile.

I take a quick shower and head downstairs.

I hear Ella shouting at Finnick for coming into the kitchen. I honestly don't care if he sees me. I just want to marry him.

Ella brings the food upstairs. She makes mimosas and we go back to my bedroom.

Ella starts brushing my hair.

I didn't hire anyone to do my hair and makeup. I figure I can figure it out with some help.

"Okay what are we supposed to be doing?" Johanna says.

"Help Annie with her hair and makeup." Ella says annoyed.

After about a whole bottle of hair spray, sparkle hair clips, and bobby pins my hair is finally done.

It's half up, half down. My hair is in nice ringlets. A nice sparkly clip is holding my hair back.

"Makeup is next!" Ella says.

"Okay be careful because I don't like when other people put mascara on me." I say.

"Such the dramatic." Johanna says and hiccups.

"You're cut off." Katniss says and takes her champagne flute away.

Johanna fakes pouts.

I hear my phone start to go off.

"Who is it?" Ella asks.

"The hotel." I say. Finnick and I got a hotel for a couple of nights. We don't want to have almost ten people with us when it's our wedding night. As nice as the rental house is, Finnick and I just want some alone time.

"Hello?" I say.

"Yes, may I speak with Mrs. Odair?"

I smile. That's the first time someone has called me this. Why are they calling me Mrs. Odair though?

"That's me." I say.

"Well Mrs. Odair I'm so very sorry but, there has been a schedule error in our system." She says.

"Okay?" I say confused.

"A wedding is being held at our hotel today and the bride and groom for this party booked the honeymoon suite as well-"

"But I booked that a few months ago." I say annoyed.

"There was an error in our system." She says again.

"Can you get me another room then?" I ask slightly angry. It doesn't really matter if Finnick and I get the honeymoon suite but I don't want to stay at a motel six.

"No, I'm sorry but because of the wedding we are all booked up. We can give you a full refund-"

"I don't want a refund. I want somewhere to stay with my newlywed husband." I say.

"I'm sure we can work sometimes out. Maybe recommend another hotel that is also-"

"Give me the phone." Ella says. I hand it over to her. She leaves the room as I hear her complaining. She shouldn't be so over the top because it will not help the case.

"What's up with that?" Johanna asks.

"They messed up the scheduling so Finnick and I don't have anywhere to stay."

"Just go to a different hotel." She says.

"Most of the hotels in the area are booked because of our wedding. Except creepy hotels where hookers go." I say.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Katniss says.

I sigh.

I hear the door open and turn.

"Carter." I say and hug him.

"You look nice. Who's Ella yelling at out there?" He asks.

"The hotel Finnick and I were supposed to stay at tonight."

"Well yelling won't help." He says.

"You go and tell her because I don't want to be staying here for the wedding night. I wanted to be alone so it well be romantic." I say in one big huff. "You're married didn't you have a romantic get away or something?" I say.

"Tony and I got married in court. There wasn't really a honeymoon but a nice dinner and romantic night." He says.

"Well, I don't want to spend my wedding night in a house with lots of other people, some who will probably be drunk." I say and look to Johanna who sticks her tongue out as a response. "I know you're my brother but I was planning on having sex tonight."

"Wow! The night of your wedding I'm shocked!" He smiles and picks up a glass of champagne.

"I can't do that with all these people in the house. It won't be romantic." I say.

"Well it could be, you and Finnick have the top floor-"

I look at him like he's crazy.

"Carter." I say and shove him.

Carter smirks.

"I'll handle Ella but I need to tell her about the caterers."

"What about them?" I ask.

"They might be late."

"Okay. Fix it then, now." I say and shove him from the room.

I get more hair spray as Johanna and Katniss are trying to pin in the veil.

"Ouch." I say as Johanna sticks me with a bobby pin.

"Sorry. Your hair is just thick." Johanna says.

"I think we used too much hair spray." Katniss says.

"We should just wait for Ella." Johanna says.

I nod.

I can still hear Ella talking on the phone. She isn't yelling but she's not being very nice either.

"Annie?" I hear a knock on the door. In an hour. We got the veil in the right place. I can start to hear the guests arrive.

Ella has been fixing the small things. The caterers finally arrived but the photographer got lost. When he finally found his way again he got stuck in traffic.

The photographer is not the only one who got lost. People keep calling for directions. Peeta put out signs last night to point them in the right direction once they get in the neighborhood.

Most of the people who are calling are older. They probably don't have a GPS.

"Annie." I hear again and turn around.

"Mom." I say and go over to hug her.

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asks with a smile.

"Get out." I say gently to Katniss and Johanna.

They do, they're smiling so they know I'm not mad.

"What's wrong?" I ask because she has that look.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you these." She says and pulls out some earrings. They're blue and I remember them from my childhood.

My Mom would lock them in her jewelry box but I always admired them. She let me wear them for special occasions. Prom, my high school and college graduation, and more that I can't remember.

"These are now yours." She says and hands me the box.

"Oh Mom, thank you." I say and take the small earrings I had in out and put the blue dangle earrings in.

"It will go great with the dress." I say.

"Oh Annie you're beautiful." She says with a smile. She hasn't seen the dress yet like most people here. "You're going to make a beautiful bride and an excellent wife."

"Thanks Mom." I say.

"And don't worry about your Dad. He won't do anything to mess this up." She says.

"I hope so. Is Ella still talking with people on the phone?" I ask.

She nods.

"Finnick has taken over for a bit."

"But it's his wedding day as well."

"That's what I told Ella." She says and Ella comes into the room holding garment bags.

"Time to get dressed." She says and Katniss and Johanna come back in.

"I'm going to the bathroom first." I say.

Wedding dresses or fancy dresses in general aren't the easiest to pee in. I remember my prom dress it had a nice skirt but all these ruffles. It wasn't that easy to go to the bathroom and I'm not going to have someone help me.

"Fine but it's almost time." Ella says.

I look towards the clock.

"There's two more hours." I say.

"Like I said, there's not a lot of time."

I roll my eyes. I leave the room and head to the bathroom.

On my way I run into Finnick. I don't really care but I think Ella would kill one of us if she saw us together.

"Annie." He says happily. He's smiling really big. He has a happy glint in his eyes. "You look so beautiful." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Don't do that again. I need just the right amount of makeup on." I tease.

"Okay."

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were banned." I say.

"Did Ella tell you about the hotel?" He asks and I nod.

"She worked it out. We have a different room. It's standard but we got our money back for the difference."

"That's good." He says.

"Has the photographer gotten here yet?" I ask.

He nods.

"A couple minutes ago. He's taking pictures of the cake right now."

"Then what's wrong?" I ask.

"Your Grandpa isn't here yet." Finnick says.

"Oh. Where is he?" I ask worried.

Finnick shrugs.

"He doesn't have a cell phone Annie."

"Are you saying he might not get here on time?" I ask worried. He is supposed to walk me down the aisle.

"People are looking for him and trying to call your Grandma." He says.

My Grandma has a cell phone but forgets to charge it often.

"Finnick I want him here." I say softly.

"I'm sure he'll make it in time." Finnick says.

"We can hold it back an hour at the very least." I say and he nods.

"I love you." Finnick says.

"I love you too."

"And don't worry everything will be perfect." He says.

"I hope so."

I walk back into my bedroom.

"You have sad face what's wrong?" Ella asks.

"Grandpa isn't here yet." I say.

Ella looks away and starts playing with my veil.

"You knew?" I ask.

"I didn't want to worry you." She says and starts to get more pins.

I sigh.

"I'm sure he'll be here in time." Ella says.

I sigh as they start to mess with my hair and fix my makeup again.

They all start doing their hair and makeup after I look picture perfect.

Someone knocks on the door. I'm hoping Grandpa but it's the photographer wanting to get some pictures. I probably won't buy any of these but at least it will distract me.

Johanna and Ella help me into my dress. Ella sighs from how I look.

"Let's be more overdramatic." Johanna mumbles.

I smile.

I get those weird pictures you see in magazines. Me looking out the window and all that.

I hear the door downstairs open and many footsteps. I hear the bedroom door open and hope it is someone I care about.

I turn and smile.

"Anniebananie." I hear my Grandpa say and walk towards me.

I hug him.

"Grandpa. I was afraid you got lost."

"I did but the search party you sent found me. Your Father actually."

"Dad?" I say confused and he nods.

"Oh yes. I was surprised myself." He says.

My Grandpa was never very fond of him. He heard about what happened after Finnick's Dad attacked me. When I wanted money for a therapist and my Dad said no my Grandpa gave me money.

"Let me see you." He says and let's go. "Perfect." He says."and who are these ladies?" He asks. I tell him.

"Have you seen Finnick?" He asks.

"She's not allowed Grandpa." Ella says.

"Oh Ella so strict." He says and Ella rolls her eyes.

"How are the guests?" I ask worried their getting bored. I've seen enough of those wedding shows on TLC of people complaining about waiting.

"Don't worry about them." He says. "Although your table of presents is very respectable." He smiles.

"That's good to know." I say.

The clock chimes.

"Alright it's zero hour." Ella says. "I'll make sure the boys are ready." She says and runs from the room. I'm surprised she can run because she's wearing heels.

"I can't wait to see how she will be on her wedding day." He says.

I smile.

"Me too." I whisper.

"Okay let's go." Ella says coming back into the room out of breath.

We head downstairs so we can walk outside shortly.

"Grandpa." I say as we are waiting for the music to change to the bride walking down the aisle music.

"Yes Annie." He says.

"Don't let me fall. Sand isn't very even and my shoes." I say. I'm starting to regret wearing heels.

He kisses my forehead.

"If you go down so will I."

I smile.

"Thank you. I love you, thanks for doing this." I say.

"It's my honor Annie." He says.

The music changes.

"I believe that's our cue." He says.

I breathe in and out deeply and wrap my arm around his.

When I walk outside I squint slightly from the light. When it changes I can see all the decorations and chairs.

The chairs have blue ribbons tied around them. The walkway has rose petals in the sand. There is an archway that has blue material tied on it and in front of the arch is the wedding party and Finnick.

I smile. I see Finnick mouth I love you.

I can feel myself blush. I can't tell if people are standing up to watch me because I'm just looking at Finnick. He looks so happy.

My Grandpa kisses me before giving myself away to Finnick.

I breath in and out and take Finnick's hand. I want to kiss him right now but, I know I'm not supposed to.

"I love you." I whisper though.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

I give Ella my flowers and turn back to Finnick.

"Whenever you're ready." His Mom says.

I take the ring and place it on Finnick's finger.

"When I met you Finnick, my life changed forever. You taught me how to be a better person and had me come out of my shell. You're the perfect person for me. I love you Finnick Odair and I want to spend the rest of my life in your warm embrace. I'll promise I'll be your friend and partner for the rest of my life. I'll love you even when I'm mad at you. You're the first person I want to see when I go to sleep and the first person I want to see when I wake up. I love you Finnick. I will until my last breath." I say

Finnick smiles and reaches for my wedding ring and places it on my ring finger.

"Annie when I first met you and asked to copy your Shakespeare notes I never thought I was talking to my future wife. I just wanted an easy A in the class but I'm glad I got so much more. You taught me more about life and myself that I didn't think possible. I know I can overcome anything when I'm with you. We can do it together. I love you Annie Cresta so much so I think my heart will explode." He says.

"Finnick, do you take Annie to be your wife?"

"I do." Finnick smiles.

"And Annie do you take Finnick to be your husband?"

"I do." I say and smile.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Finnick you may kiss your bride."

Finnick smiles and we do. It's not a big over the top kiss. Mostly because almost eighty people are watching us.

Finnick takes my and runs/drags me down the aisle.

"Where are you taking me?" I giggle when we are hidden behind a sand dune.

"I wanted to give you a proper kiss." He says.

We do a 'proper' kiss not just a peck.

"So much better." He whispers and kisses the top of my head. "By the way you look so beautiful." He whispers.

"You look nice too. It fits more than a suit." I say and kiss him.

Finnick and the groomsman are wearing khakis and nice button down shirts.

"I know right." He smiles.

"We better go or people are going to think you dragged me away to have sex." I whisper.

"Well-"

"I don't want to get sand in my hair or dress. Besides we have photos to take still." I say even though I know he was kidding.

We go back to where we were married. The photographer already started taking pictures of the wedding party. Most of the guests have moved to the 'cocktail hour' which isn't anything fancy. It's mostly beer, wine, and champagne. Not very expensive wine or champagne either.

Finnick and I take pictures. I like the foot popping kiss one. After dozens of pictures the photographer and myself think it's time to move on.

"Where did you and Finnick run off to after the wedding?" Ella asks.

"Maybe they got too excited." Johanna says and I roll my eyes.

"We needed a proper kiss." Finnick says.

"Besides they look too nice to have had sex." Katniss says.

Ella makes sure everything is ready for us for our first dance and be reintroduced to everyone.

"I don't want the guy to say Mr. and Mrs. Finnick Odair. I just want Mr. and Mrs. Odair." I say. Finnick's whole name just sounds possessive or outdated. I always think Of Mice and Men with Curley's wife. The author never gave her a name. She was a little important considering when Lenny killed her the whole town went looking to kill Lenny.

We get introduced the way I want and our song plays. It's _Your Song_. The Ellie Goulding version. This became 'our song' when Finnick and I went to Aspen. We played music shuffle and decided the next song on the radio would be ours. We're but lucky it was a song like this because the next song was _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Leppard. A song about a stripper. Finnick requested that should be the song that plays after this.

"You're so much taller in your heels." Finnick says.

"I know." I say and kiss his cheek. I hear Finnick wince and look up at him confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You stepped on my foot." He says.

"Sorry." I say.

Finnick twirls me around. I step on his foot again.

"Take the heels off if you're going to keep this up all night." Finnick says.

I would be offended if it wasn't so true. The music will stop after these two songs anyways to have the toasts.

After the music is over people keep coming up to congratulate us. I just want to sit down. I haven't even gotten to eat some of the appetizers.

"Excuse me I need to use the restroom." I say to some random family member. I use it as an excuse to go to the head table.

Finnick comes over within fifteen minutes. I see he is holding something.

"Here. I got you some food." Finnick says.

"My hero." I say like Olive Oyl says to Popeye.

Finnick rolls his eyes and kisses my cheek.

We share the food. As we try to eat congratulations are being passed around. I thought it was annoying when people did this at my high school grad party. There weren't as many people for that though.

Ella sits next to me and smiles.

"Good you got food. Most of the time the bride and groom don't always get food."

"Well with all the congrats I can understand why." I say.

The people at our table are my Mom, Grandpa, Grandma, Ella, Finnick's Mom, Finnick's grandparents, Carter, Carter's husband Tony, myself, and Finnick. The rest of the bridal party has a table to themselves.

The toasts start some are nice and loving, Johanna's is inappropriate, Ella sheds some tears as well as my Grandpa. I see my Dad wanting to get up but he restrains himself.

The musics starts again and Finnick and I dance. I do take off my shoes. Not because I am stepping on Finnick's feet but because my feet are starting to hurt.

I end up sitting down and drinking champagne while Finnick goes to talk to Peeta he then gets caught in the sea of relatives that want to speak with us.

Someone sits in Finnick's chair.

"Want to dance Annie?" My Dad asks. "It's traditional." He says.

"So are brother, sister dances but you don't see me dancing with Carter." I say annoyed.

"Just one dance Annie. I did help find Grandpa, and may I say you look lovely."

I sigh.

"Dad, I'm thankful for that and I'm actually glad you came but I don't think dancing with you is-"

I start to hear the next song playing. _It's My Girl_ by The Temptations. My Dad would sing this to me all the time when I was little. I know this wasn't on the play list.

"Did you request this?" I ask.

"Is that allowed?" He asks with that lawyer smile he has.

I roll my eyes.

"Fine let's go." I say. One song can't be that long.

"The wedding was beautiful. You look stunning as well." He says and twirls me.

"Thank you." I say.

"Ella could become a wedding planner." He says.

"She could." I say honestly but, he would never respect that.

We don't say anything.

"I hope you have a happy life with Finnick but, remember the divorce rate is rising."

I sigh.

"Remember I can always-"

I sigh and let go of him.

"And to think I thought you were being nice." I say and walk off.

To think he was trying to sell himself to be my lawyer if Finnick and I got a divorce.

"Annie." Finnick says with hope in his voice. "I must dance with my new wife. Aunt Ethel." Finnick says and walks off.

"Don't make eye contact and keep dancing with me." Finnick says and I laugh.

"That bad." I say.

"I keep getting congratulated by strangers who seem to want to know everything about my life." He says.

"They probably gave nice presents then." I say and he smiles.

"You okay?" He asks after a couple of songs.

"This is the happiest day of my life Finnick, of course I'm happy." I say.

"You just look worried."

"My Dad danced with me and said something rude." I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"He's not worth it." I say and kiss Finnick.

I lean my head against his chest when another slow songs comes on. I can hear his heart beating.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says and kisses the top of my head.

Eventually dinner comes, then the cake. Finnick and I didn't really smash the cake in each other's faces. We fed each other instead.

After a few hours the party dies down until their are a few stragglers left.

"You two should go now." Ella says.

"There are still guests here." Finnick says.

"If you can name all these people I will give you a hundred dollars." Ella says.

Finnick and I look at each other. The thing is we can't. The people still left are those really long distance family members that you always hear stories about but have never met.

"Okay let's go." I say and Finnick nods.

Finnick takes a sip from his champagne and then we go upstairs to change. Well, so I can change.

I see Ella got me those cheesy wedding sweats that say bride on them.

Finnick comes in the room with me.

"Don't take the dress off." Finnick says and I look at him confused. "You only get to wear that once and you look really beautiful." Finnick says.

"Okay but I'm taking my hair down. These bobby pins are killing me." I say.

Finnick helps me.

"God your hair is so crunchy." He says.

"Ella used almost a whole bottle of hairspray so it can be picture perfect.

"Well I think she succeed because I don't think your hair is going anywhere." He says and I roll my eyes.

When all the bobby pins are out I feel relief in my scalp. The updue was pulling my hair. I didn't notice until now. My hair is still very curly and I still look nice.

Finnick drives us to the hotel. Neither of us are drunk or tipsy even though we had champagne.

We get to the hotel and I expect people to be looking at me strangely because of the dress but then I remember a wedding is happening here too.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller I presume?" The front desk lady says looking at my dress.

"No the name should be under Odair." Finnick says.

"Ah… yes Odair." The woman mumbles. She must remember Ella and Carter calling the hotel to yell at them. Well, Ella, Carter was more rational. "Yes here's your room and due to the unfortunate mistake you will be given our complements tonight." The woman says.

She hands us the keys and looks at us with disgust I think.

Finnick takes it.

"What free stuff do you think they gave us?" Finnick asks when we're out of ear shot.

"Not sure but, the hotel staff clearly remembers our name."

"Well I heard Ella cursed them out." Finnick says.

"She didn't, just yelled. She didn't curse. Carter took the phone from her before she got the chance."

Finnick and I get in the elevator. I think these people were guests at the the other wedding. They are dressed nicely and looking at us with happiness.

"You look like a princess." The little girl says.

I smile

"So do you." I say because she is wearing a cute pink dress. They shortly leave.

"You do look like a princess." Finnick says and kisses me.

"Thank you." I say. I kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says as the elevator door opens.

We find our room and then Finnick does the whole cheesy over the threshold thing.

"Mrs. Odair." He says and kisses me.

"Mr. Odair." I say as we walk into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah there is some sexual/smut content in this chapter. It's their wedding night so… they have some fun. If you get offended by this stuff you might not want to read further. The next chapter will be back to usual.**

 **Chapter Nine**

When we get into the hotel room I see it is more of a suite. There's more than one room and an amazing view. Maybe this was the complements they were talking about.

Finnick investigates the rest of the place.

"This isn't the only thing that's complimentary." Finnick says and I follow him.

Finnick's in the bedroom area. I see they decorated the room up. It's probably because Ella yelled at them enough to get the picture.

There's a bottle of champagne chilling, a bowl of chocolate sauce, and strawberries. There are flowers in the shape of a heart on the bed.

"Romantic." Finnick says and kisses my cheek.

"Take the flowers off the bed." I say.

It's cute but I don't want to be having sex on top of rose petals. That's just inconvenient.

Finnick opens the bottle of champagne. It is complimentary so we aren't not going to drink it.

He puts strawberries in our glasses and hands me a champagne flute.

"To us." Finnick says and we clink our glasses.

I kiss him.

"This tastes much better than the kind we had at our wedding." I say.

"It's probably more expensive." Finnick says and sits down.

I sit on his lap.

"I love you." I whisper and take a sip.

"I love you too Mrs. Odair." He whispers into my hair.

I giggle.

"I like that." I say and take another sip.

"I like it too." Finnick says.

I kiss him.

I reach for one of the strawberries and dip it in the chocolate. If I get it on my dress I will be upset but it wouldn't be the worst thing. I take a bite of it and smile by the sweet taste.

Finnick kisses me.

"That's nice." He says and gets one for his own. Except he doesn't eat it. He feeds me. Usually I would feel weird about this but it's nice. Almost seductive.

I feed Finnick strawberries as well. Finnick isn't as careful with not getting chocolate on my dress so I take it off.

By the time we finish, the champagne in our glasses and most of the strawberries are gone. Finnick and I are also in our underwear.

"I really like strawberries." Finnick whispers and I smile.

"I really like you." I whisper and kiss him.

"I really like you too." He says and kisses me.

I run my fingers through his hair as he runs his hands up and down my back.

I kiss him softly once and pull back while biting his lower lip.

"I really love you." I say and kiss him.

"I really love you too." He says and kisses me. My mouth starts to part and I can feel his tongue. The kisses start to get messier as the passion continues.

It doesn't take long to get me breathing heavily. I'm lying down and Finnick is kissing my neck. He's still feeding me strawberries. But he's using them to outline contours of my body before feeding me. When Finnick eats them I can feel the juice from the berries move to my skin.

Finnick uses this to his advantage by kissing me then licking the juice that have fallen from the berries.

It doesn't take long for me to loose my bra and panties. I didn't get any fancy wedding lingerie. Mostly because I knew Finnick would still want me and it is expensive. Like really expensive and there's not even that much fabric.

"No not the chocolate." I say knowing he wants to use the chocolate like the strawberry juice but that's too messy.

Finnick kisses me and uses the remainder of the strawberries to lick the juice down and off my body.

I shudder as a starwberry traces my lips and moves down to my collar bone, breasts, outline my nipples.

I sigh lightly.

Finnick kisses the slope of my neck as his hands caresses my breasts and pinch and flick my nipples.

Finnick stops and continues to move the strawberry down my belly. I smile when it touches my bellybutton until finally Finnick eats it and kisses me.

My breathing is a little harder. He starts kissing down my body. First my jaw, then neck, my collar bone, my chest, my breasts, my nipples. I giggle when he licks and kisses my belly button. He kisses my ankle, then up my shin, my knee, my hip bones.

"Finnick." I say softly.

"Almost." He whispers knowing what I want. He goes to kiss my other leg.

"Finnick." I whimper again.

He kisses my lips and goes back down my stomach. He finally reaches my hips and kisses and nips my hip bones.

I close my eyes knowing there aren't many other places to kiss. I know what to anticipate and I can't wait.

"Open your eyes." I hear Finnick whisper. I can feel his breath on my neck as he rubs my inner thighs.

"Finnick." I whimper.

"Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch." He whispers and kisses my neck.

"I'll try to keep my eyes open. Sometimes I can't." I whisper and he kisses me.

"You'll want to try really hard this time." He smiles and kisses me softly.

My body flinches at his touch.

I let out a long breath, glad that he is finally touching me. Although his fingers soon retreat and I feel his tongue instead.

I can feel some strawberry seeds on his tongue still. It makes it feel better. The strawberry juice mixing with me is something nice to think about.

"Oh Finnick." I sigh and run my fingers through his hair roughly. I try to keep my eyes open. I know he is watching me but it's so hard when it feels so good. So good. Finnick did a little too well teasing me.

His hands hold onto my hip bones to stop myself from moving around.

"Oh Finnick." I say.

I can barely keep my eyes open anymore. They keep closing on their own accord.

I grasp onto to Finnick tighter. I keep my eyes closed because it feels so so good.

"Oh. Finnick." I moan. I'm almost there when I feel him stop.

"Why?" I whimper. I hate when he does this. "I was so close." I say.

"You weren't keeping your eyes open." He kisses me and I shudder from his lips again. "And I said I wanted you to watch." He smirks.

Finnick never had any intention to let me finish like that. He knew I wouldn't be able to watch the whole time.

"But Finnick-" I whine anyways

"Don't worry Mrs. Odair." He says and kisses me softly. I can still taste the strawberries but a tartness as well. The tartness is from me. "I plan to make you very happy."

"Then let me-"

"Tut tut Mrs. Odair good things happen over time." He smiles.

I groan from frustration this time. He could do this all night. He has before.

I lean in and kiss him.

"At least take your pants off." I whisper.

"Saucy today are we?" He smiles.

"Finnick-" I say slightly annoyed.

"I know, I know." He says and takes off his boxers and starts kissing me again. The kisses start slow but then become faster and messier.

I can barely stand it any longer. I don't know how Finnick is.

His hands roam my body. I want to touch him but I'm not in the right position.

When his hands finally move I roll over and straddle him. Finnick grips my hips so I can't move.

"Not yet." Finnick says.

I can at least touch him from this angle.

I can hear Finnick's breathing change slightly but he soon takes my hand away.

"Not yet." He says and sits up to kiss me.

I raise my eyebrows and he smiles. He reaches for the last strawberry. He holds up the last strawberry for me to bite into.

I do slowly and try to be seductive. Which I know I am failing at but, when I finally break the skin of the berry Finnick readjusts us and thrusts into me.

I didn't have time to chew the berry. Not like I care. Finnick kisses me and takes the leftover berry from my mouth.

I let my hands run into his hair. Finnick and I are pressed right up to each other but Finnick still caresses my breasts.

"Finnick." I whisper into his ear and kiss his neck. "Oh." I whimper when Finnick hits the right spot again and again.

"Finnick." I whimper and push myself closer to him.

"Mrs. Odair." He whispers and kisses me. He leans me down so I'm on lying on my back.

The aggressiveness and teasing seems to slow down with this position.

I put my hands on his chest and gasp.

"I love you Finnick." I say softly and kiss the spot where his heart is.

"I love you too Annie." He whispers.

I groan and gasp every time Finnick thrusts in and out.

I wrap my legs around him and push him closer to me, so I can feel more of him.

"Oh Finnick." I moan and kiss his cheek.

Both of our breathing is becoming erratic.

I'm getting that feeling of closeness towards Finnick.

My internal muscles start to clench and unclench.

"Oh. Oh. Finnick." I whimper and he kisses me. They're messy open mouth kisses but I like it. "I love you." I whisper breathy. I don't know if Finnick says it back because I'm no longer comprehensive of anything.

My legs slide off his back while I'm whimpering and twitching still.

Finnick groans loudly and kisses me.

He rolls off me gently.

My back is to Finnick's chest and he is running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too Mrs. Odair."

"I like that." I say with a smile.

"We never did discuss if you were going to change your name." He says and kisses my shoulder blade.

"I like the way it sounds when you say it." I say and roll over so I can see him. He smiles.

"Then I'll just keep on saying it." He says and kisses me.

Probably fifteen minutes later I notice that I feel sticky. It's probably from the champagne and strawberries that were running down my body and well, the obvious.

"I need a shower." I mumble.

"Oh I can do better than that." Finnick says and I look at him confused. I'm not the biggest fan of shower sex.

"There's a jacuzzi tub in there. I noticed it when we first got in." He says and kisses me.

"We should get that thing going then." I say.

Finnick does. He adds a considerate amount of bubble bath and the rose petals that were originally on the bed.

I bring the bottle of champagne into the bathroom.

I hand him a glass.

"You trying to get me drunk?" He asks and takes a sip.

"No but this is expensive and it shouldn't go to waist. It's starting to get flat anyways." I say and he nods.

I take my glass and put it to the side as I get in the tub. Finnick gets in behind me. He pulls me gently so my back is resting against his chest.

Finnick starts massaging suds into my hair.

"It smells good." I say as his hands move to my shoulders.

"It's probably scented or just the rose petals." He says while I blow bubble fluff his way.

Finnick kisses the top of my head and continues to massage my shoulders.

I let out a sigh of relief as he massages a certain part on my back.

"You're really tense right here." Finnick says and kisses the back of my neck. "You'd think having sex would loosen that up." He says and I can tell he is smiling.

"I don't think it works like that Finnick." I say.

He adds more pressure and I moan. Not a sex moan but just an I'm very relaxed moan. Like when you stretch after you wake up.

I reach for my champagne flute and take a sip.

Finnick eventually stops and I just lean against him.

Finnick keeps adding hot water so the tub doesn't get cold.

Finnick rubs my shoulders.

I look up at him and he smiles.

"I thought you fell asleep." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"No." I whisper and kiss him.

"Good." He says.

"I love you." I whisper.

Finnick kisses the spot behind my ear.

"I love you too." He says.

I lean my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Is this what married life will always be like?" I whisper.

"What drinking champagne? Eating strawberries? Having amazing sex."

"It was really good. I think it was the strawberries." I say.

"I'll have to remember that. I know you liked them." He says.

"The only problem with using food when you have sex is that it gets all messy."

"Yes but if we didn't get all messy I wouldn't be holding you so close right now." He says. We both turn to each other and smile.

"Do you think married life will always feel like this?" I ask again.

"Like what?" He asks and kisses my cheek.

"This floating on a cloud feeling."

"That's how I feel when I'm high." Finnick says.

I roll my eyes.

"That's inappropriate. It's our wedding day."

He smirks.

"I just feel really happy Finnick." I kiss his cheek. "I hope I'm always this happy." I whisper.

"Me too." He says. "We can be if we always work as a team. The whole give and take thing." He says.

"Yes." I say and take my bubble covered hand to drink more champagne.

Finnick laces his fingers with mine and places our intertwined hands on my chest.

I feel Finnick's hand massage the knot in my back again. I breathe in and out deeply.

I turn to look at him and kiss him. I turn and straddle his lap.

Finnick's hands run up and down my back. I draw circles on his collar bone.

"I love you." I smile and kiss him.

"When you talked in your vows about how you wanted to copy my Shakespeare notes and you never knew I was the one." I say and he kisses my cheek.

"I thought I was just going to see you for a semester." He kisses my cheek. "Like I said I'm glad that wasn't true."

"Me two." I kiss his cheek. "I never would've talked to you even though I wanted you too since we started studying _Hamlet_." I say. We studied that in the first few weeks of glass.

"Why?" He asks intrigued.

"Because you made a _Princess Bride_ reference when we were talking about Halmet's Dad's ghost."

"He was only mostly dead." Finnick smiles.

"I figured that guy was pretty cool." I say.

Finnick kisses me.

"Too think if I wasn't witty enough I wouldn't have gained your interest." He says and kisses me again.

"I love you so much Finnick." I say and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you so much too." He whispers and kisses me. My hands start to roam his body. My hand goes underwater and I stroke him and few times.

Finnick kisses me a long passionate kiss. My hand doesn't stop moving and I can feel grunt softly a few times.

I rearrange myself and Finnick hooks his arms so they are under mine. His hands run on my shoulder blades and he kiss my cheek.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says and kisses me as we both become one.

We both moan out from the sudden change.

"You feel so nice." He whispers and kisses my neck.

"So do you." I whisper and press my forehead against his and look into his eyes. He does the same. We are moving slowly together. At an incredibly slow pace. It feels nice and romantic.

I place my hands over his neck and let my fingers run to his hair.

"I love you." I whisper and lean my cheek against his.

Finnick breathes in and out deeply. He pushes me closer to him.

"I love you too." He whispers

It's more about love this time. Not teasing me. It's more about Finnick and I sharing a closeness to one another. Sharing our love for one another.

It didn't last as long but it was more emotional. It meant more.

My cheek is leaning against his shoulder. I'm trembling slightly.

Finnick kisses the top of my head and starts running his fingers through my hair.

Finnick and I don't talk for awhile. Finnick just holds me close and is rocking us back and forth.

"I love you." I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"I know." He kisses the top of my head. "Because I love you too."

I smile.

Finnick and I eventually leave the tub. The bubbles are all gone and it's no longer warm.

I lie down and Finnick lies next to me. He starts playing with my hair in that relaxing way I like.

"Goodnight Mrs. Odair." He says and kisses me.

"Goodnight Mr. Odair." I say and fall asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I wake up and see Finnick sleeping next to me. I look around the room and see my wedding dress thrown aside as well as Finnick's shirt and khakis. Our underwear is outlining the bed.

I rub my eyes and yawn.

I didn't get dressed after the bath. So I have a combination of bed head and sex hair. My hair is messy but because of the bath it no longer holds hair spray. I reach for my hair tie and pull my up hair into a messy bun.

I sit up and put on Finnick's shirt and my panties. I watch him sleep. He looks so relaxed. I kiss his cheek. I love Finnick so much. I can't believe I'm married to that man.

I kiss his cheek again and get out of bed. I look out the window to see a nice view of the beach. I lean against the window and watch the people at the beach. I wonder for a minute if people can see me.

Finnick and I don't really have a honeymoon so this is pretty much it. I'm glad it's somewhere pretty.

"Why is it, that girls always put on the guys top?" I hear Finnick say in his heavy sleep voice.

I smile and turn towards him.

"It's not like I'm going to put on my wedding dress." I say with.

"I meant in general." He says and yawns.

"Because it's looser than my clothes. Besides, I thought guys liked seeing them in their shirt and panties afterwards." I say and Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I do." He says and takes my hand and pulls me back to bed. "Makes you look sexy." He kisses my cheek.

"But you always want me." I say.

"I do." He says and runs his thumb over my knuckles.

Finnick kisses the top of my head.

"Do you like wearing your ring?" I ask Finnick.

"Yes. It shows that I married the most beautiful girl." He smiles.

"So it's manly enough for you?" I ask.

"Of course." He says. "I'm your husband."

"And I'm your wife." I say.

He kisses me.

"You know." He says and runs his hands over the buttons of the shirt. "I think I might want this back." He says and undoes a button.

"Not subtle today are we?" I smile and kiss him. He undoes another button.

"It's never been my strong suit." He says and kisses me.

The shirt soon finds its place back on the floor.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk." Finnick says and holds out his hand.

The beach is right in front of the hotel.

Finnick takes my hand and we walk down the beach.

We stop and pick up seashells.

"We should get all these shells framed and have a wedding photo in the middle." Finnick says.

"Look at you making up some romantic stuff."

Finnick kisses my cheek.

"I can be quite the romantic." He says.

"I know." I whisper and kiss him.

Finnick and I have collected a decent amount of seashells before we go back to the hotel.

"We should go out to dinner." Finnick says.

"Why?" I ask.

"It will be special." He says.

"I don't know if I have anything nice to wear." I say.

"You have that pink sundress." Finnick says. "Besides, it's not like we are going somewhere out." Finnick says.

We go out to one of the local places.

Finnick and I get the catch of the day. They have amazing corn bread here as well.

The waitress over hears us talking about how we are newly married so we get free chocolate cake for dessert.

All in all it was a nice night.

"Let's go." Finnick says and takes my hand. We walk out to the pier and walk down it for awhile.

Some of the seagulls are resting on the railing.

"I like it here." Finnick says and kisses me.

"Me too." I say and lean on the banister while looking at the ocean.

"I still can't believe I'm married to you." He says.

"Me too. I hope this happy feeling will never wear off." I say and look towards him.

"We have the rest of our lives to be married. I'm pretty sure it won't always be gumdrops and rainbows. But I will always have you." He says.

"I'll always have you too." I say.

I'll always have Finnick no matter what obstacles we will face. Finnick has already been there for me on my worst days. I know I can be there for him. I know we can get through anything. Together.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **John's (Finnick's Father) POV.**

"Do you know if she took the last name?" I ask. I know finnick and Annie got married last week. My sources are very well connected.

"According to recent documents she haz." My main source says. He'll do anything I ask. He owes me that's why.

"Good." I say with a smile. With her name changed it will make Annie easier to find. I can have access to more legal files because we are now related. We share the last name. It will also be able to find their child. If they should one. Very easy. There are so many opportunities I will have after I get out of here. Just a few more years.

"Keeping backing off of them." I say. "In fact don't go near Annie again." I say. If I stop sending little notes Finnick and Annie will forget all about me. They will think I'm done and had my fun. But that's not true as soon as I'm out of here the real fun will begin.

"By vhy?" He asks.

"Because I want to see her again but that won't be for a long time." I say with a smile. I still have years in this place.

"You're waiting until you're out to see her?"

I smile.

"Yes and it will be a lovely reunion."

 **End of part two**

 **A/N: There's one more part in the series. I will upload the first chapter shortly if you're interested.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **-Susan.**


End file.
